Elrios High Academy
by Nekoriz
Summary: Ini adalah Fanfiction pertamaku. Cerita tentang, ketika Elsword dan kawan"nya pergi ke sekolah. Bagaimana kisah SMA mereka? apakah seru? Sedih? Atau indah? Ikuti saja ceritanya! #ga bisa buat sinopsis
1. Chapter 1

Hi! ini fanfiction pertamaku maaf kalau bahasanya masih acak-acakan dan kurang menarik T-T

Untuk penampilan fisik karakter yang ada disini (kayak bentuk rambut dsb) disesuaikan sama classnya.

Dan mereka semua manusia, kayak eve disini dia bukan robot tapi manusia, begitu pula dengan rena, raven juga tangannya manusia :v, dan lu/ciel.

Class untuk setiap karakter :

Elsword = Lord Knight

Aisha = Void Princess

Rena = Grand Archer

Raven = Reckless Fist

Eve = Code Nemesis

Chung = Deadly Chaser

Ara = Yama Raja

Elesis = Grand Master

Add = Master Mind

Lu/Ciel = Noblesse/Royal Guard

well.. Enjoy! :D

* * *

Chapter 1 : A New Beginning

Di suatu pagi yang cerah, ada seorang anak laki-laki dan perempuan yang sedang dalam perjalanan menuju sekolahnya. Rambut mereka yang berwarna merah terang itu terlihat sangat mengagumkan diterpa cahaya matahari. Langkah mereka terhenti di sebuah gerbang besar, di depan gerbang itu terdapat plang nama yang bertuliskan "Elrios High Academy".

"Ah.. jadi mulai sekarang aku akan sekolah di sini ya?" Gumam anak laki-laki itu dengan lesu.

"Hei, kenapa kamu lesu begitu? Ayolah, semangat! Kehidupan di akademi tidak seburuk apa yang kamu pikirkan." Ucap si perempuan.

"Iya iya." Jawab si laki-laki dengan nada malas sambil berjalan masuk ke area sekolah.

Ketika mereka sudah berada di dalam sekolah, seorang gadis berambut hitam berlari menuju mereka.

"Heeeiii! Elee... !" Teriak gadis itu, sesaat sebelum ia tergelincir. Padahal permukaan lantainya tidak basah.

"Aduduh.. sakit..." Desah gadis itu sambil menahan rasa sakit.

"Ah! apa kau tidak apa-apa, Ara?" Tanya perempuan berambut merah itu sambil membantu gadis itu berdiri.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Ucap laki-laki yang berambut merah itu.

"Terima kasih, aku tidak apa-apa kok, cuma sakit sedikit hehe, maaf merepotkanmu Elesis." Jawab Ara sambil membersihkan bajunya, "Apakah ini adikmu yang sering kau ceritakan itu, Elesis? Elsword ya?" Tanyanya.

"Yap. Betul sekali." Jawab Elesis sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Elsword.

"Hey! hentikan!" Ujar Elsword sambil menyingkirkan tangan Elesis. "Namaku Elsword. Salam kenal."

"Namaku Ara, salam kenal juga, kalian berdua mirip ya. Oh ya, aku teman sekelas sekaligus sahabat kakakmu." Kata Ara, "Ayo kita bergegas melihat papan pengumuman, aku ingin segera tau dimana kelasku" Lanjutnya sambil mulai berjalan.

Mereka berjalan menuju papan pengumuman untuk mencari di mana kelas mereka berada.

"Ah! aku dikelas XI-2, kalian berdua di mana?" Ucap Ara.

"Um.. Ah! itu dia!" Ucap Elesis sambil menunjuk namanya."Aku sekelas denganmu lagi Ara!" Jawab Elesis dengan senang.

"Hmm.. aku di kelas.. X-3." Jawab Elsword.

"Hm.. kelasmu ada di ujung koridor, Elsword." Kata Elesis, "Kalau begitu aku dan Ara duluan, selamat bersenang-senang, bye!" Lanjutnya sambil melangkah pergi.

"Dah, Elsword! sampai ketemu nanti." Ujar Ara sambil tersenyum.

"Ah, ya, bye!" Kata Elsword, "Kurasa aku juga harus mulai ke kelas juga." Lanjutnya sambil berjalan menuju kelasnya.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Um.. Bagaimana? :D maaf kalau masih sangat sangat sangat pendek /_\ untuk chapter selanjutnya bakalan panjang kok (mungkin)

sebenarnya jarak antar paragraf itu ada, cuma ntah kenapa setiap kali dikasih terus disave ilang mulu (ampe stress gara" ginian) jadi maaf kalau ga ada jarak antar paragraf

Kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan

Terima kasih karena udah mau baca :'D

Jangan lupa klik reviewnya yah :D #plaakk


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 akhirnya selesai T^T maaf kalau misalnya sifat-sifat karakternya beda dari FF lainnya :v sifat-sifat yg ada di FF ini asalnya dari otak penulis :'v

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2 : New Friends

Ketika Elsword sampai di kelasnya, ia memilih duduk di paling belakang dekat jendela. Ketika ia sedang bersantai menikmati indahnya pemandangan di luar jendela, seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam duduk di sebelahnya. Elsword melirik kearah anak laki-laki itu. Wajah anak laki-laki itu sangat tidak bersahabat, terdapat luka lebam di wajahnya, sepertinya dia habis berkelahi.

"Hmph, anak nakal ya.." gumam Elsword.

"Apa lihat-lihat? Ada masalah?" bentak anak laki-laki itu.

"Ah, tidak ada, maaf." jawab Elsword sambil membuang muka ke arah jendela.

Bel sekolah berbunyi, murid-murid sudah masuk ke kelasnya masing-masing, terkecuali dua anak perempuan yang masih berlari ke arah gerbang sekolah.

"Cepatlah! belnya sudah berbunyi!" pekik perempuan yang berambut ungu.

"Iya iya, ini juga lagi lari." jawab perempuan yang berambut abu-abu.

"Ini salahmu Eve, kita jadi terlambat!" omel perempuan yang berambut ungu.

"Apa? Salahku? Jangan salahkan aku, salahkan Ophelia, dia terus-terusan mendandaniku." jawab Eve. "Dan lagipula ini juga salahmu, aku tau kamu terlambat menjemputku karena kamu terlalu asik memilih jepit rambut, padahal hampir semua jepit rambutmu bergambar sama, dasar maniak kelelewar!" lanjutnya.

"Hei! Biar saja, ini seleraku." ucap perempuan berambut ungu sambil menjulurkan lidah.

Akhirnya mereka sampai ke depan papan pengumuman. Mereka pun mulai bergegas mencari nama mereka.

"Cepat Eve! Cari namamu!" kata perempuan berambut ungu.

"Iya, sabarlah Aisha, um... Ah itu dia, aku di kelas X-1, kau?" jawab Eve.

"Um.. Ah! Kelas X-1, aku sekelas denganmu lagi, ayo cepat kita ke kelas!" jerit Aisha sambil menarik tangan Eve dan berlari ke arah koridor. "Um.. dimana ya kelasnya? Ah itu dia, untung mudah ditemukan haha." lanjutnya.

"Bisakah kita istirahat sejenak? aku lelah sekali.." lirih Eve.

"Masuk kelas dulu, baru istirahat." jawab Aisha sambil mengetuk pintu kelasnya.

"Masuk." terdengar suara dari dalam kelas.

"Maaf kami terlambat." ucap mereka berdua sambil membungkuk terhadap gurunya.

"Tidak apa. Karena ini masih hari pertama, jadi ibu maklumi saja." kata guru tersebut.

"Baik. Terima kasih bu." ucap mereka.

Mereka duduk di kursi kosong yang berada dua baris dari belakang, mereka duduk bersebelahan.

~Sementara itu di kelas X-3~

"Baiklah anak-anak perkenalkan nama ibu adalah Stella, ibu ditunjuk menjadi wali kelas di kelas ini. Ibu mengajar di bidang matematika. Sekarang ibu ingin kalian memperkenalkan diri kalian masing-masing. Hmm.. dimulai dari.. ah kamu yang dibelakang, yang sedang melihat ke jendela. Iya kamu, ayo sini maju ke depan!" perintah Bu Stella

"Ugh.. Kenapa harus aku duluan sih?.. Menyusahkan saja." gumam Elsword sambil berjalan ke depan kelas.

"Um.. Namaku Elsword. Salam kenal." kata Elsword sambil tersenyum masam.

"Waah.. Dia manis sekali.." bisik beberapa anak perempuan.

"Hm.. baiklah Elsword kembali ketempat dudukmu." ucap Bu Stella,"Sebelahnya Elsword, giliranmu." lanjutnya.

Ketika Elsword kembali duduk ditempatnya, laki-laki yang berambut hitam itu maju ke depan kelas.

"Namaku Raven." kata Raven. Wajahnya terlihat dingin.

"Dia ganteng banget," bisik beberapa anak perempuan.

Ketika beberapa anak perempuan sedang berbisik-bisik **,** Raven mengedipkan mata kearah mereka yang membuat anak-anak perempuan itu menjadi terpesona, bahkan ada beberapa dari mereka yang menjadi sedikit histeris. Melihat tingkah yang dilakukan Raven, Elsword hanya bisa menatapnya dengan tatapan sedikit jijik.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu Raven? Apakah terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Bu Stella.

"Ah. Tidak apa-apa kok, bukan masalah besar." jawab Raven.

"Baiklah. Silahkan duduk kembali. Selanjutnya!" perintah Bu Stella.

Ketika Raven kembali ketempat duduknya, seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang maju kedepan.

"Hai semua! Namaku Chung Seiker tapi kalian bisa memanggilku Chung! Salam kenal!" sapa anak itu sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Kyaaa!" teriak anak-anak perempuan. "Dia manis sekali!".

"Wew... Apa-apaan anak-anak perempuan dikelas ini?" kata Elsword dalam hati. "Tapi untunglah ada yang lebih shota dariku, dengan begitu seharusnya 'fans'ku berkurang. Nggak seperti SMP kuharap.." lanjutnya.

"Tenang anak-anak!" teriak Bu Stella,"Chung kembalilah ketempat dudukmu!" perintah Bu Stella.

"Baik! Terima kasih." jawab Chung lalu kembali ketempat duduknya. Ketika Chung duduk kembali di tempatnya, beberapa anak laki-laki memandangnya dengan tatapan kesal.

Perkenalan pun dilanjutkan. Ketika anak terakhir selesai memperkenalkan diri, bel pun berbunyi.

"Baiklah anak-anak. Sampai disini dulu. Kalian baru boleh pulang jam 12 nanti. Sambil menunggu waktu pulang, kalian bisa melihat-lihat kegiatan eskul, dan semua murid diwajibkan untuk mengikuti minimal satu eskul. Mengerti? Kalau begitu ibu permisi dulu." kata Bu Stella.

"Hhh.. Wajib eskul ya..?" desah Elsword, "Well.. mungkin aku akan ikut beberapa, siapa tau menarik." gumam Elsword.

"Hei!" kata seseorang sambil menepuk pundak Elsword.

"Ah! Ya? Ada apa? Siapa kau?" tanya Elsword sambil menengok ke arah sumber suara.

"Aku Chung. Salam kenal!" sapa Chung,"Hanya ingin berkenalan hehe." lanjutnya sambil sedikit tertawa. Dia mengulurkan tangannya, tanda kalau dia ingin berjabat tangan.

"Oh.. Okay. Aku Elsword. Salam kenal juga." ucap Elsword sambil menjabat tangan Chung.

"Oh ya, apa kau sudah melihat-lihat eskulnya? Kalau belum, mau bareng?" tanya Chung.

"Hm? Boleh. Kenapa nggak?" jawab Elsword sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

Ketika Elsword dan Chung sedang berbicara, ada seorang anak laki-laki dan perempuan misterius berambut biru mengawasi mereka dari koridor.

"Hei.. Dua anak itu sedikit menarik." kata si perempuan misterius.

"Hm.. Sebenarnya mereka hanya nampak populer, tapi mungkin saja mereka memang menarik." jawab si laki-laki misterius.

~Kembali ke kelas X-1~

"Ah, akhirnya selesai. Melelahkan sekali.. huft.. ." keluh Aisha.

"Ambil sisi positifnya saja, yang penting kita nggak terlalu terlambat, kan?" ujar Eve.

"Yeah.. ," lirih Aisha, "Eve, kau mau ikut ekskul apa?" sambungnya.

"Ntahlah.. mau lihat-lihat dulu. Aku mau lihat dulu kegiatannya, kamu mau ikut Aisha?" Ajak Eve.

"Yuk, semoga saja ada yang me-" Kata-kata Aisha terpotong ketika mendengar beberapa anak laki-laki berbicara.

"Hei~ Rena-chan~ Sabtu nanti ada acarakah? Mau jalan bersamaku nggak?" rayu seorang anak laki-laki.

"Jangan, pergi denganku saja!" bantah seorang anak laki-laki yang lain.

Anak-anak laki-laki itu banyak yang merayu dan mengerumuni seorang gadis berambut hijau.

"Eh.. Uh.. Maaf, aku nggak bisa." jawab gadis tersebut.

"Hee.. Kenapa?" kata anak-anak itu sedikit kecewa.

"I-itu.. karena.. ." jawab Rena mencari alasan. Beberapa anak perempuan melihat Rena dari kejauhan dengan sinis.

"Apa-apaan mereka itu?" omel Aisha, "Ini kan baru hari pertama sekolah. Ah.. Itu bukan urusan kita, ayo kita pergi Eve!" Lanjutnya.

"Tunggu, mungkin kita harus membantunya? Kasihan dia, dan lagipula tak ada salahnya membuat seseorang berhutang pada kita?" Kata Eve.

"Hm.. Baiklah.. Sekalian menambah teman." jawab Aisha, "Hei Rena! Jadi mau lihat-lihat eskul bareng nggak?" Sahut Aisha sambil mendekati Rena.

"Eh? kamu si-" Ucapan Rena terpotong ketika Aisha menariknya.

"Renanya kami pinjam dulu. Bye semua." kata Aisha sambil mengedipkan mata ke arah Rena. Lalu berjalan keluar sambil menarik Eve dan Rena.

~Di koridor~

"Terima kasih kalian sudah menolongku, ntah bagaimana jadinya tadi kalau kalian ga menolongku." kata Rena memulai percakapan, "Oh ya, namaku Rena, kalian?" sambungnya.

"Aku Aisha dan dia Eve, sama-sama, tidak perlu berterima kasih." sangkal Aisha.

"Haha, kalau gitu aku hutang satu sama kalian." jawab Rena.

Ketika mereka bercakap-cakap, anak laki-laki dan perempuan misterius itu, melihat mereka dari jauh.

"Hei.. kelihatannya orang yang menarik bertambah lagi.. ." titah gadis misterius itu.

To Be Continued...

* * *

wee.. gimana? kurang seru ya? :'v haha.. :'v

Terima kasih yang udah baca/ngikutin cerita ini ;w;)/

jangan lupa klik reviewnya ~('w')~

#kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan


End file.
